ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Curtis Lowe
Curtis Lowe (born Curtis Eldorado Lowe on February 23, 1933) is an African American professional wrestling manager and part time wrestler currently working for the WNWA. History Lowe was born in a small shanty on the outskirts of Eutawville, SC during the Great Depression. He was one of 16 children. His father was a sharecropper and his mother was a laundress. His Aunt Jemima also lived with the family. Curtis dropped out of school in the ninth grade and later joined the Army in 1951, fighting in the Korean War. Upon his discharge, Curtis took a job as a janitor at an elementary school in Eutawville. In 1959 Curtis moved to Greensboro, NC. Curtis became involved in the Civil Rights movement and took part in the Woolworth sit-in in Greensboro in 1960. Curtis continued his involvement in the movement until he obtained a position as a shoe salesman at Thom McAnn in downtown Greensboro in 1967. In 1978 Curtis began work as a bus driver for Greensboro's public transit system. He also worked part time as a fry cook at Beef Burger. Curtis attended the wrestling shows at the Greensboro Coliseum all throughout the 1960s, 1970s, and 1980s. In the late 1990s, Curtis took in two troubled youths, Tyrone Jefferson and Eugene Washington. Lowe took the young men in and raised them as his own, letting them loiter with him at the Beef Burger on Lee Street where they hustled customers. Lowe trained the duo backyard style and by 1999 they were wrestling as The Brothers at small independent shows in the Greensboro area. Around this same time, the trio met a prositute at the Coliseum Motel in Greensboro by the name of Shitifa Moore. Moore, along with Lowe, acted as the duo's managers and Moore changed her screen name to Ms. Shitifa. The Brothers made their WNWA debut in 2000 on an episode of WNWA Bruisers and Brawlers, quickly entering into a heated feud with the Triangle of Hate. While acting mostly as a manager, Lowe does occassionally wrestle. In 2006, Lowe and Da Brothas enlisted the help of a new ally, Antonio "Da Crunk" Davis. Personal Life and views *Lowe, despite his protestations of Civil Rights infringement, is very much a racist. He detests all things non-white, except women. He is obsessively attracted to white women, whom he refers to as "Da Prize." *Lowe, Washington and Jefferson host a show on OIL TV called "Where da White Womenz At?" *Lowe is divorced and has 5 children with three different women. *Lowe spends most of his time loitering at the Beef Burger even though he no longer works there. *Lowe suffers from hypertension and Type II diabetes, which he calls "Da Shugah." Trivia *Washington uses Scatman Crother's "I Got Rhythm" as his entrance music. *Lowe is an avid fisherman and will drop a line anywhere he can find a puddle. He prefers sitting on a creek bank fishing with live bait while sipping on an orange soda and eating a Moon Pie. *Lowe puts hot sauce on everything he eats. *Lowe is a chain smoker who preferes Newport Lights. Wrestlers Managed *Tyrone Jefferson *Eugene Washington *Ms. Shitifa *Antonio "Da Crunk" Davis Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Beef Burger Bomb'' (elbow drop) *'Regular moves' :*Kick :*Choke :*Knee to groin :*Punch Lowe Lowe Lowe Lowe Lowe Lowe